Power and Insanity
by Meekaa
Summary: He had a semi-decent life. He was beaten, sure, but it didn't feel like hell. Until ROOT happened. Now he feels no need to hold back. With an insanity rivalling Garaa's, how will the world react to Naruto, and his newfound power? Only bloodlust and insanity is left for him, but maybe, just maybe, he can be saved. (M for Blood, Gore, etc.)!
1. The Beginning

**Wassup guys! Meeka here. As I said, I was going to be trying my hand at another fic. This kind of story has been done quite a few times, it's hardly original in terms of type. Although, no one really finishes these stories, or makes them particularly long. Hopefully I can one up the other attempters! Probably not, but whatever I'll try it.**

 **This fic will be rated M, as you can obviously see, due to the experience and mentioning of gore. It's not like I'm the best writer so I won't be able to give a truly "recoil and cringe" kind of gore, but I can try! I need help though. Any pairings? I personally love Hinata and think she's fuckin' adorable as shiz. The NarutoxHinata pair is my favorite. But, I'm open to suggestions. EXCEPT FOR SAKURA! Got I absolutely hate her. I'll try not to bash her, but if I do, I'm sorry. I wouldn't be able to help it.**

 **((((((NOTE)))))) I am giving the Mangekyou Sharingan and Eternal version of it, ALL abilities of the sharingan. Madara can't use Kamui or Amaterasu in the anime and that's weird to me. Nor can Obito although he has the left eye which is for... Amaterasu I think? Don't remember. It's dumb though so I am making it so they all have the abilities: Kamui, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo. Although, the rules for the eyes stay in place. Don't have both eyes? No Susanoo for you! Ok that's it for that note.**

 **I feel like I've talked enough. Without further ado... "Power and Insanity."**

Listening to the birds was always something he liked to do when he first woke up. The little feathered creatures always sounded so vibrant, and cheerful. Perhaps one day he too could give off a comforting glow. Of course he at least needed to try.

One day he wanted to be the Hokage. If he wanted to be the Hokage he would need people to feel comfort in him. People would need to feel protected. It was going to be difficult, he knew that, yet he wanted to try his damn hardest. He didn't intend on giving up. He was always rather stubborn.

Today wasn't a day to dwell on his dream. It was going to be hard to achieve and until he was a ninja, he didn't want to think of a plan yet. He would do it though. That was for certain.

Deciding to finally get out of bed, he took a look around his room. His eyes landed on his dresser, and he proceeded to pull out one of his few remaining orange jumpsuits. Most of them got destroyed over the past couple years, but it didn't matter. The Old Man always got him new ones.

Seeing as he was six, he hasn't hit a growth spurt, and instead has had relatively the same sized clothes. The problem stemmed from the villagers. For as long as he could remember, the villagers treated him with contempt and rage. On more than one occasion he has been physically assaulted. It got to the point that he feared going outside even in the daylight.

There was only one person that didn't despise him, as far as he knew. That one person just so happened to be what he thought of as a best friend. In fact, he figured he would go see if his friend wanted to play. Although, he might have training right now. He never bothered to figure out his friends schedule. Not starting his first year at the academy for another few months, there was not much to do other than hang out with his friend either. It was his friend or nothing.

Deciding there was no point in pondering the thought of finding his friend, he grabbed a quick cup of ramen, and was out the door within five minutes, having already inhaled his food. If there was a better food than ramen, he wouldn't eat it. Anything better than ramen would need to be saved specifically for Gods. Then again, nothing could be better than the holy food.

Descending the stairs to his small apartment he rounded the corner and set off at a sprint towards his friends clan compound. For the past two years, he was friends with they boy. Because of the villagers thoughts on him, he never worked up the courage to see his friends parents. He even made his friend promise to never tell his parents who he was. He didn't want to lose the one person he had.

Running down the street he came to the large outside gate of his friends clan, he promptly found his way under the brush that he had hidden his entrance hole in. This became rather normal for him. His friend had helped him in planning where to put it.

Crawling through proved easy enough, due to his small size. Peering over the bush on the other side, he spotted the training area that his friend trained in. Seeing he was their, and alone, he sported a large grin and decided to sneak up on him.

When he was turned around attempting to throw a shuriken at a target. "Hey Sasuke!"

Letting out a small scream of surprise he twirled around and shouted, "You idiot, quit sneaking up on me, Naruto! You realize there is a dangerous weapon in my hands correct?" Sasuke raised the shuriken to show him.

"It's only dangerous if you're actually good with them," Naruto teased, "and it looks like that you might need more practice to be dangerous." Naruto pointed at the target and snickered. One shuriken had hit dead center, and two were relatively close. Out of ten.

"Pfft, whatever dunce. Don't you have anything better to do than make me even further behind Itachi?"

"I really don't understand your need to be stronger than him." Naruto said with a puzzled look.

"It's complicated, okay? He was a true genius. I want to be strong like him so I can gain recognition like he has,," Sasuke gained a far off look. "Plus, I'm gonna need to protect your dumb ass when we're ninja!" Sasuke retorted while chuckling.

"I'm gonna be the one to protect _your_ dumb ass! No way am I ever going to lose to you." Naruto shot back. Crossing his arms he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. It reminded him of the first day they had actually met. They met in a very similar way to this.

 _Walking through the park, Naruto stopped at the sound of a loud thumping. Growing ever so curious, he began to seek out the strange sound. The sound grew louder and louder until eventually it stopped. In the place of the thumping, he heard a mild panting and what could be guessed as the chugging of water. Peering around the tree that was conveniently placed between him and the object of his seeking, he noticed a small boy in a blue shirt and tan short's._

 _The boy was sitting on a stump and drinking water, sweat pouring down his face. Naruto walked out from the tree, "Hey. Whatcha doin' out here by yourself?" It was rather clear that he was training, but since he was resting, maybe the kid could use some company._

 _"Hn." The boy didn't appear to rather care for Naruto being there._

 _"Ah, come on. I can help you spar if you want. I probably won't be that great, but isn't adapting to fighting a moving target good... or something?" Naruto inquired._

 _The boy obviously seemed to consider this. He sat on the stump thinking for what felt like an eternity. It had probably been about forty-five seconds. Having thought it over to his satisfaction, he nodded to himself and turned to Naruto. "My name is Sasuke. I suppose sparring with you won't hurt."_

 _Smiling a large foxy grin, Naruto nodded. "Yea, this'll be fun. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. This should go towards my goal too! I am going to be Hokage!"_

The fond memories of that first spar, and the look on Sasuke's face when he declared his goal, were priceless. Remembering the day he figured out that Sasuke was an Uchiha was a very interesting day to say the least. But, since then, they became very good friends, sparring and training together. They became practically inseparable, save for when Sasuke's parents were around.

"So, are you up for a little spar?" Sasuke asked. Giving a little smirk to Naruto to edge him on.

"Of course! I wasn't just going to skip out on training today!" Naruto yelled, a little to loudly to be considered an appropriate response. "You ready for a beat down, Uchiha?"

"Hn, as if. Score is thirty-seven to thirty-six. I'm in the lead, Naruto. I intend to keep it that way." Sasuke commented, getting into his clans taijutsu stance.

"More fight, less talk!"

Settling into his makeshift stance, Naruto slid his right foot back and rested most of his weight on it, preparing to spring off. Practicing with Sasuke taught him two things. Letting your enemy gain initiative is a bad idea, and use surprise on the Uchiha over upfront fighting. Taking off in a burst of speed, he settled below Sasuke and attempted to deliver a low sweep.

Sasuke in turn jumped up, and using his clans affinity for fire, shot a fire ball at Naruto, only for the blonde child to dodge to the side. Aiming for the area that Sasuke would land, he took off again and feinting a jab to his abdomen, punched out towards the boys shoulder.

Sasuke took the blow in stride, and rolling back over his shoulder in a well practiced roll, for his age, righted himself again. Not one to give up even the smallest opening, he leapt at Naruto while the boy was righting himself from the punch. An exchanging of blows, some connecting, most missing, ensued. After the small bout, Sasuke landed a solid punch to Naruto's face, and sent the boy skidding back.

Both panting and slightly exhausted after their small battle, decided it was time to end the war. Both nodding, they rushed at each other, intending on ending their spar. At the last second, Naruto did something that Sasuke would never have expected from the blonde. Naruto used a hand sign, clearly attempting to make a clone. Sasuke had never seen Naruto even attempt a jutsu, and he put up his guard, expecting to fight two opponents.

Naruto smirked knowing his plan worked. He never practiced ninjutsu, only clones. He figured that learning the jutsu early might help against fighting a single opponent, using illusions of himself to distract. And distract it did. When a half dead Naruto appeared out of cloud of smoke, Sasuke didn't know what to think. Embarrassing or not, it was an opening, and Naruto wouldn't waste it. Closing in, he spun and landed his heel square in Sasuke's face.

Knowing when you're beat is a valuable tool in a ninja's life. In such a small scenario, Sasuke knew he should just give Naruto the win at that point. His jaw, and his right arm hurt quite a bit. He would just have to hope for the best next time. "Well played Naruto. It's your win. I yield."

"Yea, let's goooo!" Naruto put his hands to his mouth. "Na-Ru-To, Na-Ru-To! And the crowd goes wild!"

"Yea, yea shut up dobe," Sasuke chuckled, "I'm gonna win next time though. Buckle up!"

"Well, now it's thirty-seven all. Next time we shall break the tie, and I shall be the victor." Naruto said with an odd accent, and a flourish.

The next few hours were spent with Naruto and Sasuke talking and resting in between their silent and rigorous training session. Although not intense to someone of higher training, to their small bodies, target practice and small fist exchanges were tiring. Sasuke was called from his house to go to dinner, which was queue for Naruto to leave for the day. "See ya later Sasuke. If you want to, we can train tomorrow as well."

"Sure thing, Naruto. I'll meet you at training ground 13 tomorrow. Eight o'clock."

"'Kay sounds good! See ya then."

Noticing that the sun was beginning to go down after hitting its apex, Naruto noted that he should probably get some sleep soon. But like usual he could get some Ichiraku before he went to sleep!

While Naruto was on his way to Ichiraku, he reminisced about his best friend. It was amazing that time could pass so quickly when you are having fun. Little did he knew, there was an intruder on Naruto's fun that evening. Watching from the shadows, a man noted Naruto's path.

Making a hand seal, the mysterious figure began to telepathically communicate with his captain. "The information Danzo received was correct. It seems that the boy is going to the ramen stand at 9:00 p.m. just like it was noted. Is the operation ready to commence?"

"Proceed with the mission. Danzo will be most pleased upon the success of this mission."

Waiting, in the shadows, the man was shocked at how much Naruto could eat. He was easily there for thirty minutes, and inhaled at least one bowl of ramen for every minute that he was there! Finally leaving some money, and leaving the small food stand, Naruto began walking home. It was also told in the report, that Naruto took the alley ways to keep away from the villagers. This information came in handy.

When Naruto went down the alley that he commonly went down, he felt an odd air about him. He didn't even get a chance to yell out for help when a man appeared behind him, and put him in a head lock. Cupping his hand over Naruto's mouth, he applied pressure and began to choke him. Naruto felt true fear in that moment, more than ever before. He had never been forcibly put unconscious before now. They usually just beat him. The fear originated from the unknown scenario he was in.

He felt his throat close and he truly lost all hope when the man whisper, "Try your hardest to escape, or yell for help. Who in this village would want to help a demon like you? Be honest with yourself. No one would ever willingly help you."

All hope was lost. And his vision went dark.

* * *

 **6 Months Pass**

It was dark and wet down there. How long had he been down there? He didn't know anymore. Nor did he care.

His wrists rubbed against the steel of his cuffs. He heard the shuffling of feet outside of the door to his cell, and although slightly nervous, he wasn't terrified of it like he used to be when he first got here. The only part he truly hated about the sound, is the pain brought with it. Whenever people came to see him, they would hurt him. Something about breaking his spirit. Someone told him he was being molded to be the perfect soldier.

He refused to be broken. He didn't consider himself broken yet, but a voice inside his head was slowly becoming more and more distinct over time. He found himself attempting to listen to it whenever he could almost hear it. Just when the voice was almost clear, it would cease.

Being thrown from his thoughts, he looked up at the door opening. Today was one of those days. The people that took him called themselves ROOT. The man standing before Naruto was the ROOT interrogator. He liked to call himself a scientist, but he knew better. No scientist would do what he did.

"Hello again little demon. Are you ready for our little game?" the man gave off a sick grin. The hope he would ever see something other than the evil grins of the people that entered that door, left a long time ago.

Taking out the pliers that Naruto was all to familiar with, he knelt down. Taking Naruto's foot, he unceremoniously began to clip the pliers onto his nails. Slowly bringing the pliers up, he smiled wider at Naruto's screams of anguish. As usual he moved up to Naruto's mouth. He applied the same treatment to his teeth.

They always grew back. No matter how much he screamed, they came back. He wished that they wouldn't just so they had less to use. Feeling the blood flow over his tongue, he noted how much the blood didn't bother him. He had gotten used to the taste after the twelfth set of teeth that he went through. Was he truly the monster they said he was?

There it was again. The voice. He could hear it again. It was more clear than ever before. Maybe now was his chance. Ignoring the man taking out a scalpel from his vest, he closed his eyes. It was so clear. He could make out some of the words.

"It's... you... can count... just... out." Naruto tried concentrating harder, despite the searing pain of the scalpel piercing his abdomen. The voice grew a little louder. "Just... me... help..."

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, he opened his eyes. He was slightly shocked at the small amount of water that pooled up around his feet. And the darkness was more eerie. Why was there a faint red glow? Where was it coming from?

He began to walk forward. It wasn't to long until he yet again heard the voice. It was calling to him. Almost begging. The sound was alluring. He couldn't help but walk to it, with a slow steady walk. His blue eyes shone dull, with an unending stair, at the cage in front of him. His shock at the situation had died out a while ago, and he stared in mild interest at the cage.

The voice was back. It was clear. He could finally understand it. "Allow me to help young boy. It's okay. You can count on me. Just let me out. Just let me help."

A pair of malicious red eyes appeared out of the darkness within. A large white toothy smile grew. And that was his confirmation. He was a monster. He couldn't even feel fear from this creature.

The large eyes turned from malicious to curious within a heartbeat. "Hmm. You aren't afraid?" The beast let out a roar of a laugh. "That's absolutely marvelous. In all my years, I have only ever once seen someone that was not afraid of me. You look at me with such indifference that it is amusing and infuriating at the same time!"

He tried to speak, but found his voice dying in his throat. He hadn't spoken in such a long time. All he knew is that he wanted it to stop. He wanted all of it to stop. Everything was so terrible. His life so far was nothing. And it seemed that the beast could sense his thoughts.

Rising up to his towering height, the beast was revealed in the light. The crimson fur shone in the light. It was apparent that it was a fox, but the only fox that he ever heard of that was so large was-

No. No. No. It couldn't be. Of course it could be. No wonder people always acted the way they did. That he was a monster. A demon. Something that wasn't human.

"You are distressed." Naruto looked up and met the fox's eyes. The fox was slightly startled. The boy held no emotion. Just lifeless eyes.

The boy showed the slightest emotion, surprise, when the fox began to shrink. His fur began to recede into his body. The only hair that stayed was on his head. His eyes remained with their black slit and red iris. The man standing before him was a rather muscular man, and stood at around 6' 2". He had on a black vest and a grey undershirt. His fishnet sleeves went to about mid-forearm. His grey cargo pants fit quite well on his frame. His black combat boots topped him off to give him a militaristic look. His slicked back crimson hair reminded Naruto of blood.

The fox gave a chilling smirk. "I can help you get rid of this pain. Will you trust me?"

Clearing his throat, Naruto spoke for the first time in what seemed like years. "May I make terms? I know what you are."

"Of course child. I expected as much."

"I would like to know, why did you attack Konoha? Why are you inside me? And, if you were to help me, what would I have to do?"

The fox grinned, he was getting close. He knew the boy was to broken to withhold from his offer. "I was controlled. The very man that controlled me actually has his eyes stored in the very base that you are in. For the second question, that is for you to find out in due time. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise! And make what terms that you must. Believe it or not, seeing you tortured because of me pisses me off. With my help, I can grant you power."

The boy made no indication that he heard the man at all. After a long pause Naruto spoke. "I desire to stay in control, I want you to reign in when innocent people are involved, and I want to," Naruto grew a sick smile, that made even the fox shiver, "kill everyone that I deem to be bad. I will show them what they have showed me. I will bring them to the gates of hell."

The Kyuubi didn't know whether to be proud or unsettled. The boy finally had a gleam in his eye, but it wasn't a gleam that he had expected. It was a gleam that told him, he yearned for blood. It was a sadistic and twisted grin. "Acceptable. We're gonna have quite a bit of fun kit. I hope you're ready. When you're up for it just give me the wo-"

"What's your name?"

If he was shocked before, he was stunned now. No one had ever asked that question before. Never. Not once. He almost didn't know what to do. Being such a powerful beast, and being speechless, sort of hurt his pride. Never before had he been so clueless as to how to react. Of course he knew. "My name is Kurama, kit. Anything else you have to ask to surprise me?"

"Oh, yes. If I am to ever bring true justice to this corrupt world I will need more power than believably fathomable. I need a tool to let people witness their wrong doings, and one more special power that I personally believe would be far more useful than the regeneration you obviously give me. It's a waste of valuable chakra."

"Hmm. I suppose I know where to get the tool, but what power is it that you speak of?"

Naruto looked the man in the eye and his grin grew to painful proportions. "How can I get in touch with the Shinigami?"

He opened his eyes again and the pain was still prevalent. Although, it seemed to dim down. How long was he in there? He didn't care. He only cared about the man in front of him. In the amount of time that he was in that sewer, he came to relate to the man in front of him. He desired to hurt people just like the man in front of him did.

"Oh, you have been closing your eyes for a couple minutes. Finally coming to accept what you are, monster?"

Naruto mumbled something under his breath.

"What's that beast? You have something to say?"

He mumbled again. The "scientist" grew angry at the boy. "What are you saying boy?" He got a better grip on the scalpel in his hand. He drew it towards Naruto only for the boy to grab him in an iron grip.

"I said, 'I'm not a monster," Naruto grinned as he looked up at the mans eyes, and to the boys delight the man was terrified, "I'm a demon."

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

He stood in the room. Blood dripping down his hands. His grin plastered on his face as he stared at the ghostly horror in front of him. The being in front of him held a large scythe. The ripped black robe hid its face. You could only see the white glowing eyes behind the dark recesses of the beings hood. "Alright boy," it began in a raspy voice, "I'll accept your offer. Enjoy it, for you can never go back. You will forever be a hollowed shell of who you once were, or were meant to be."

Naruto laughed in maniacal glee, bodies surrounding him, as he sliced his finger and began to write in the contract that the being produced. It spoke one last time before vanishing. "Pleasure doing business. Such a pure soul will do nicely in my collection."

He had two things to do now. Three if he counted his last desire as a something he needed to do. 'So Kurama, how do I use these "tools" that you lead me to?'

 **'Easy, kit. Focus chakra into your eyes,'** Kurama spoke. He was very happy with his situation. He got set free, obtained a fun, if not unsettling host, and paid witness to his greatest enemies power being given to his host. The very eyes of Madara Uchiha were now implanted into his hosts body. What fun!

Hearing a small noise down the hall, Naruto grinned. He would have a chance to test them out. To show true hell to someone. To show no mercy, as that was what was shown to him.

* * *

He entered through the secret passage. It was a routine he built up over the last few months. He would go to his meetings, go to ROOT Headquarters, and he would either watch the boy, or torture him himself. He felt some pride when he was the one to do it. The pride was taken when he learned that the boy feared him most out of everyone.

Yes, Danzo had a very effective killing intent, that at first made the child wet himself. Over time it of course deteriorated, and only seemed to make the child shiver now. It was to be expected after several months.

What he didn't expect was to reach the bottom of the stairs and spot a pool of blood in the middle of the hall. A small drip, and the pool gained another drop. He looked up for the source and found the dripping blood originated from a scientists body being impaled on a large metal pipe in the ceiling. He was mildly shocked but he had seen it before. In fact, he almost thought it was a clever mind game to put the body up there. It may strike fear into anyone that wasn't him.

One question did float around in his mind. What could have done this?

His ponderings were interrupted when a very faint tap was heard further down the dark corridor. Proceeding along, he ignored the other various limbs and bodies littered in the various rooms and hallways. He had heard the noise come from the northern direction of his hideout, and as he went in that direction, the bodies piled up. More and more.

Had he been any ordinary person, he would've lost his lunch. Some of the positions that the people were strewn in. It was inhumane. It was monstrous. No, no, this was not the work of a shinobi seeking to get rid of ROOT. It seemed like a personal grudge. But, that didn't feel right either. It felt like a game. As if whoever had done this was to test out an ability, or maybe just have entertainment. A normal shinobi lived by a code. Sure, a few people would stray from the code, but Danzo was certain that no one outside of the village council knew of his organization, and even then only a few knew. And none knew of his hideout.

The eerie silence didn't add to his comfort. He would never admit it, but he felt slightly nervous. This must have been an inside job. But, he made sure that none of his spies and ninjas were strong enough to be of any potential danger. It was impossible for this to be done. How-

There was the sound again. Whipping his in the direction it came, he set off at a run. He would find whatever did this and he would eliminate it. He had a special prize to protect. One that he took great pride in, even more so than the blonde boy. It was a great treasure that took him a great deal to get. To actually find the eyes of the deceased Madara Uchiha was a great feat.

It was difficult, but he knew that Madara had found a way to continue living. So using his connections he finally had found where he hid. Even at his age, Madara was powerful. In his prime he would've killed Danzo without a second thought. Just a flick of the wrist. But, after a semi-long drawn out battle, he got them.

He heard a faint breathing and looked down at the face of one of his most loyal shinobi. What appeared to be his intestines were leaking out from a large gash that was easily a foot in width. He wasn't sure how the man was alive seeing as he had lost so much blood, but any information he could derive from the man would be useful.

"Kakito-kun, what has happened here?" Danzo asked in exasperation. The man didn't appear to register his words for a few seconds, but before Danzo could repeat his question, the man looked up at him with purely fearful eyes.

"I-It was a monster. A demon. I-It was like it came from hell. The red eyes." The man coughed up more blood onto his uniform. "Please," he whisper, "kill me. The boy. I don't want him to come back."

His mind was racing. Boy? There was only one child here. Had he unleashed the Kyuubi? That was impossible. He had put up many seals, not only to block chakra, but to block mental connections. For the Kyuubi to break through the seals he had placed, would mean that he had far underestimated the beast. Despite his power, nothing should be able to get out of over one-hundred seals that were originally designed by the fuinjutsu master, Jiraiya.

If what he thought was true, he was going to have the hardest fight of his life. In fact, he didn't very much expect to come back alive. But, if he could, he would kill the child, and to be damned with the work he's done already. If he was a problem, it would be taken care of.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Would you like to go eat later?" The girl happily chimed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had no interest in such an activity with such an infuriating girl. None of the girls that talked to him were actually trying to _talk_ to him. They were simply interested in the boy that was considered a prodigy. It wasn't as if they cared for him. "Hn, I have training."

Turning around to walk back to his home, he ignored the disappointed groans behind him. Two things came upon his life that made him this way, and he wouldn't rest until he personally dealt with the issues. He didn't know why Itachi did what he did, but he would find out.

Itachi killed his father three months ago. Many of the higher up ninjas were taken with him. Itachi then ran away. No explanation. Had he been closer to his father, he would have been outraged. The only angering thing about it was the pride of the Uchiha clan was demolished. In one night, their clans pride was wiped off the face of the earth by one of their own.

That wasn't even when he started acting this way. He was infuriated by Itachi, but one thing stuck with him that still sent shivers down his spine. He could still imagine his best friends smile as he promised to train with him the next day, six months ago. He had never said it out loud, but the blonde dobe was his best friend. Not a day went by when he wouldn't whisper to kami that Naruto knew that he thought that. He regretted never saying it. The brash little idiot turned Sasuke from an arrogant fool, into a more sarcastic and caring person. His mother and brother had even taken note of the change and liked that Sasuke smiled more.

Naruto had been so much fun. He grew stronger training with Naruto and he liked spending time with someone that could melt away his tough exterior. He would never admit it, not to a single soul, that he had cried when Naruto went missing. He had gone to their predetermined training spot, and when he didn't find Naruto he was disappointed, but figured he either slept in, or forgot.

Then a week went by. No word from the blonde. Another week. He became worried. Weeks turned into months. Losing his friend had made him more bitter. He didn't smile nearly as much. A few possibilities had crossed his mind. Naruto got fed up with him, and didn't want to be friends, or that Naruto was in trouble. He may even be dead.

He wasn't a fool. The few times they were together in public, he saw the faces the villagers made. They looked at them with malice. They looked at _Naruto_ with malice. It was wrong. There was a very good possibility those bastards did something to him. There was no way in hell he would ever forget his best friend. He swore to look for him, find him, and help him, wherever he was.

And then the Itachi Incident played out. With no friend to comfort him, Sasuke regressed back to his tough exterior. No one to be let in, and nothing to be shown on the outside. That coupled with his hatred towards the villagers, he became a training machine. He simply ate, slept, and trained.

This did a few things; he was considered a prodigy, he got great grades and was miles ahead of most students, and he was considered a pretty boy by the female population, much to his annoyance. He didn't need girls to get in the way of his two goals. He needed to find Naruto and ask Itachi a few questions. If need be he would kill Itachi if he didn't provide adequate answers.

Yes, he would give his life to see his goals come to fruition. Itachi needed to give answers...

And Naruto needed to come back to being his best friend again. Any means necessary.

* * *

He stared at the boy in front of him. His hair was caked in blood, but the blonde spikes were still evident. Various differences were there in the boy. He had changed his clothes, most likely taking some out of the uniform department. The clothes were that of the new young trainees that he took in. A long sleeved gray undershirt, with black trimming in the design of a canine, the symbol for his offensive training department. The black vest over the gray shirt housed many patches containing kunai, shuriken, and explosive tags, for basic training. His dark gray pants had some slack in them to allow for easy moment, but he had white bandages taped across his legs. All of the outfit was completed with the black shinobi sandals.

He didn't really pay to much attention to the boys garb, but instead his attention was to the gallons of blood that was sprayed all over the boy. It was as if he had rolled around in his opponents broken limbs and bodies.

The worst part of the sight in front of him was the smile. Stretched from ear to ear was a smile like that of a wild animal that was happy he found prey. Blood even coated some of his teeth which only made Danzo question how far the boy went before this point. His slight nervousness quickly changed to pure anger. The boys blue eyes changed to red slits right before his eyes. No, this was not what unsettled him. It's that the boy laughed and changed his eyes yet again.

"Look, look! You see what I got? They're pretty cool aren't they?" Naruto said with a chuckle. "I found a few neat tricks with them!"

Danzo didn't respond. There was no point in speaking in battle. The boy had his eyes and he wanted them back. If he couldn't have them, he would destroy them. The only confusing part was that generally implanted eyes stayed indefinitely. If the red eyes from earlier were any implication, he had definitely used the Kyuubi chakra to suppress the eyes so he could take them out whenever he felt the need to. A good strategy to have a surprise on enemies, he had to admit.

Charging forward at the speed of a high jounin, he slammed a fist into the young child...

Only for his fist to completely go through the young boy. Looking at the eyes again he noticed the glee in the red three tomoed eyes. The boy looked at him with such joy. It was unsettling. The ripples surrounding his wrist were the tell tale sign of an ability of the sharingan being activated. It was obviously a genjutsu or potentially the fabled Kamui, which was said to provide a pocket dimension. Either way he didn't care, nor did he intend to let the child live long enough to explain.

Or, at least that's what he thought. He could no longer move his body. "You made a mistake by looking into my eyes," Naruto said with a laugh. His laugh made him feel like he might throw up. It was degrading, but he managed to get through the fear that it brought. "You are now in my hell," Naruto hissed, before he melded into the wall.

The world rippled around him. The walls gave way to a wide open field. It was fairly sunny. What kind of hell was this? His question was momentarily answered when the clouds above appeared to bleed, and the small pond in front of him gave way to a bloody pool. When he looked up from the water, the world had turned into blackness. The only light seemed to emanate from the pool.

A figure began to emerge from the water, the only thing uncovered by blood was the grin that was dripping with what could only be pure joy. Red eyes came through. An ominous glow appeared from the moon above, casting a red light on the figure that climbed out of the blood. It emerged and with a laugh that he could have never imagined, it sprang out to stare him in the eyes. It appeared to be more animalsitic than man.

He honestly had never felt true fear like in that moment, but he stayed strong. He was a shinobi. He was powerful compared to most others. He couldn't lose to a child.

He was interrupted of his thoughts when bones sprang loose from the ground to grab at him. The dead faces of those he killed. That didn't bother him. He was never haunted by those he killed.

But, he underestimated the boys torture tactics. He felt a splitting headache as if someone was prying his mind open. The creature in front of him let out a blood curdling laugh and finally spoke. "Oh, so you _have_ had special people in your life."

Danzo froze, not as if he could move before. It was more on key to say he stopped struggling. No one knew of his wife. He had never told anyone, and never showed his sorrow when she died. He never would. Danzo narrowed his eyes as the figure before him began to ripple again. The hair on its head became longer and lighter as it mellowed to a light brown. Its face grew shorter and the hair gave way to smooth delicate skin. The posture straightened out, and before long a woman with a purple and white kimono stood before him, smiling.

The smile was warm, and he knew it all to well. Whatever held him back stopped, and he instinctively threw himself forward to hug the woman. "Sahiara, how could it be?" Danzo cried out. He had never thought he would see her face again, let alone hug her. It was then that he noticed, to his horror, her skin beginning to turn gray.

"You let me die, Danzo-kun."

He was shocked. No, it couldn't be. She blamed him? He hadn't meant to do it. It wasn't his fault. He couldn't have prevented what had happened.

"No, please!" Danzo begged. "I had no other choice. Those Iwa scum had grabbed you. I panicked! I didn't mean to hit you with the jutsu." Danzo began to shed small tears. "Please forgive me. I-"

"It was all your fault. You killed me Danzo-kun. Didn't you love me? I loved you."

He took a small step back and leaned his head on her shoulder. Gripping the fabric of her kimono, he could feel the cool tears slide down his cheeks. He looked up intending to look into the soft green eyes of his beloved.

What stared back at him was a pair of soulless red and black eyes. Eyes that resembled the pair that blonde boy had in his head at this moment. His attention quickly turned to the three men, in Iwa uniforms, sneaking up behind Sahiara. "No, you stay _away_ from her." The eyes already forgotten, his worry for her safety took over. He attempted to step forward, only to be apprehended again by the skeletal arms yet again.

The shinobi took his wife before his very eyes. Using kunai, jutsu, and their own hands. The scene before Danzo made him want to throw up, but he couldn't seem to empty his stomach. The love of his wife was being tortured, beaten, and raped in front of his very eyes. Her voice pleading him to help at the top of her lungs, her eyes filled to the brim with tears. And the blood... so much blood.

"How do you like seeing what's precious to you taken away before your very eyes? To see someone you treasured, being caused so much pain. That you can't do a single thing to help. You're unable to do a thing because you are weak. It wouldn't do for only her to feel the pain that I felt. No, you must feel it too." A dark malicious voice whispered in his ears. He couldn't pry away his eyes to look for the voice even if he wanted to. but it came from all directions and he highly doubted he'd find the source.

Suddenly a sharp pain wracked his body. Standing before him was the gutted image of his wife. And the shinobi were moving on to him. Not before the same image of his wife came again, only for the events to repeat. She would beg and cry, while he took unworldly pain and cried as he couldn't help her.

A whisper could be heard in both ears, "You will pay witness to this for three days. Enjoy. Oh, and...

welcome to my hell."

* * *

 **Sorry, this took a bit longer than I intended. Finals are coming up, and it's a drag. But, here you are! Enjoy, and if you would like to see a certain pairing for Sasuke, Naruto (his will take longer... he's insane), Sakura, Kakashi, and any other characters I may deem important enough to get a pairing. Whatever pairings you like put it down, and if I want to give them a more major role, I will implement it. No harems btw! I already am assuming SasukexSakura, and NarutoxHinata. Which I am completely fine with. I shall try to not bash Sakura, as I said before.**

 **Anyway, that's all! Meeka out.**


	2. Naruto's New Identity

**Wassup guys. I'm making this note after I began the chapter. Originally I was only going to write the Disclaimer and then write, but I decided to write this as well to give a couple small pieces of information. This will be short I promise.**

 **I am to lazy to go back to the first chapter, and to edit this chapter, to fix the Kyuubi speech so it's more easily distinguishable. And English versions of Jutsu are easier so I'm using that now. Sorry! That's actually it... So yea. Enjoy I suppose.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The air was fairly warm. A soothing breeze drifted through the window. He opened his eyes, his eyes quickly adjusting to the light that was settled in his room. The birds were chirping as they flew along. He could see a little hummingbird eating at a feeder by his window sill. It nearly lulled him back to sleep, and if it weren't for him having work to do, he would have gone back to sleep happily.

Throwing the covers of the blanket off of himself, he began his daily rituals. By the time he was eating, he was completely woken up, and was definitely not looking forward to the work he had to do. It seemed like he got another year older with every passing day.

Finished with what he tended to do every morning, he slipped on his signature white robes, and stepped outside of the door. Taking in the fresh air, and the refreshing breeze, he set off for the Hokage Tower. On his short route, he waved to a few villagers and stopped to say hello to the small children that ran up to him.

It was nice to enjoy the little things in life like this. The happy faces of the villagers and the awed looks of the kids made him happy as well. He couldn't help but enjoy the two minute walk from his front door, to his office.

Stepping into his office, he noticed the very few papers that he had. Maybe if he was lucky, he wouldn't have as much work today. With a small, nearly nonexistent smile, he got to work.

It was a few hours later that he moved to leave his chair. He had finished the paper work an hour in, and for once didn't gain any more after. He spent the rest of that time reading his precious book that he hid under the board in his desk drawer. It was now time for the meeting that he knew was bound to happen today. Today was their weekly meeting, and he wasn't excited. But, maybe todays meeting would fair differently since his day has been great so far.

Walking through the halls to the meeting room was a subconscious effort at this point in his career. Taking another left turn, walking a few feet, and taking a right, he found himself at the door to the meeting hall. Stepping inside he noted the nonchalant faces of the Clan Heads and a few of the more well off villagers. He never cared for the civilian portion of the council. They didn't have enough understanding to make reasonable decisions.

Taking his seat, the various people around the room nodded to him in acknowledgement. "Shall we begin then?"

Using the phrase as more of a method to quiet those that were talking, he proceeded to ask, "What of the finances of the village? And, Kakashi, have you thought of what I have asked of you?"

Kakashi was about to answer first, but was interrupted by a voice at the end of the table. "The village has been doing well in terms of finance Hokage-sama. The merchants of the village have been able to successfully sell goods in Mist and Cloud with very little issues."

The second to speak was Kakashi himself. "Hai, the Chunin teams have also been able to complete various convoy missions which have brought in funds. I have so far remained indecisive, although, the idea has been settling and I may take it up. I will get back to you."

Nodding at the information Sarutobi was relieved to find no problems in that department. "Any concerns of the number of ninja we currently have?"

Hiashi decided to speak up next. "Besides the set back from the Uchiha Massacre, we have been doing relatively well in terms of fire power. We have few particularly strong ninja, but our numbers have increased to a substantial number. One Sasuke Uchiha has been showing prodigious knowledge in the ninja arts, on a lesser extent than his brother."

Again pleased by the information, he imagined that his day was going to go perfectly. Absolutely nothing could ruin this day. He only had a couple more points to get through and he was home free! At last he would have a day off! For the first time-

Shikaku decided to make his presence known. "Hokage-sama, are you aware of the whereabouts of Danzo?"

Danzo? Turning his head to the left he found the mans seat to be empty. He had never missed a meeting before. He was always punctual. "Is anyone aware of where Danzo may be?"

Shibi decided he would the one share his thoughts. "He is most likely attending to his organization."

"Organization? Hokage-sama what is this about?" A civilian councilman asked.

"I have had quite enough of that man and his organization. Shibi, Shikaku, and Inoichi, will you follow me please? That old fool thought he could hide his hideout from me," Sarutobi gruffly stated," but I have known of its whereabouts. It's about time he stops with his petty ideals, and fights for the village as a whole."

It was to good to be true to have a simple day. A day in which Danzo misses a meeting is a cold day in hell. Whatever he's doing down there could be no good. Receiving nods from those that he had asked, they quickly got up from their chairs, and moved to the door. Stepping out into the hall they started on the way to the ROOT base, hidden out under the Hokage Tower.

Inoichi spoke, "I always wondered about the vague chakra I felt here. So what do you think Danzo is doing?"

Stopping in a corridor, Sarutobi placed his hand to the cobblestone wall of the East Wing of the building. "I figure he wanted to watch over his newest recruits. I promised myself I wouldn't let him get any new children. This stops now." A seal appeared behind his hand as he forcefully destroyed the chakra laced through the section of wall.

"Let's go, shall we?" Shikaku said, descending down into the darkness of the stairs that appeared before them.

* * *

One more time. He had to do it one more time. Bringing his hands together, he performed the signs that have long since been imprinted into his memory. Breathing in, he laced the air with chakra. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

His cupped his hand around his mouth as the flames spewed out. The training dummy before him was completely engulfed in flames. He looked at the ashes before him. The Genin teams would have a nice D-rank mission coming their way in the form of replacing the training dummies.

"It seems that you have improved Sasuke. I remember you not being able to pull off the jutsu at all. You first pulled it off a few months ago, correct? And even then you would faint from chakra exhaustion! You're still standing and have an impressive fireball. Well done."

Sasuke turned to look at the spectator. Standing before him was his mother, one of the few people that Itachi spared. Ever since the Massacre, as it was deemed, he grew closer to his mother in his own silent way. They didn't talk much anymore, but they understood what the other felt. "Well, I have to become stronger. I have questions and goals. If I am to ever reach my goals, I will need more strength."

His mother gave him a slightly downcast look. He could tell it wasn't pity, but it seemed like sorrow. He could only guess it was about how he grew up. His childhood wouldn't be seemed normal by most standards. He trained before even his family knew he trained. The moment he saw Itachi use a Katon jutsu, he knew he wanted to be a ninja. He originally wanted to be the Head of the Military Police, and Clan Head. His dreams changed.

Mikoto started to walk back to the house. "You know," she began, "it seems like you fight for something that I don't understand. I understand that you desire to find Itachi and ask him why he did all this, no that's obvious. But, I can't help but feel that you're fighting for answers to something else as well. Don't think I never noticed the change in you from over a year ago. Ever since that day that you came home smiling, I've noticed a change."

Sasuke didn't want to be reminded of his short comings. He could only blame himself for not realizing sooner that something would happen to Naruto. He should've helped him in some way. He should've at least _tried_ to introduce him to his family. Maybe they could have helped.

"As a mother I can only hope you're successful. I'm sure whatever you're striving towards is within your grasp. I have a feeling. Trust me Sasuke, you haven't failed. Soon enough, you will find what you're looking for. And if it doesn't turn out to be what you desired, you can always change what destiny brought to you. I have a feeling that you will do great things."

He turned his head to watch his mothers retreating form. Maybe he should be done for the day. Deciding to end early, he began to set off for home on a longer path than his mother. He wanted to reflect on some thoughts and ideas. But, for the first time in a long time, he left that training ground with his head a little higher and his heart a little lighter. Maybe his mother was right. He could feel it too; that soon destiny would bestow upon him, one of his desires. And if it didn't turn out the way he imagined, he would fix that. He will do whatever it takes to achieve his goals. Even if he has to hunt down his brother, or fight against the Shinigami himself to get his friend back. He will succeed.

* * *

The smell of blood was so pungent. He swore he could still hear the blood curdling screams of those that he passed by. He couldn't help but note how much the bodies had already decomposed. They must've been there for about two weeks. He almost gagged when he saw the crumpled bodies that were strewn about. One such body was unceremoniously gutted and hanging by his feet in one of the training rooms.

Why the Hokage had asked him to come along was beyond him. Perhaps whoever or whatever did this was still down here. Would the Hokage want him to view its mind? Inoichi could only wonder.

"Hokage-sama, I can sense a chakra signature. My insects have informed me that it does not have a friendly chakra. It is down the hall, two doors from the end, on the right."

"Thank you, Shibi. I will enter first, and we will subdue the target. Be prepared, and do not under any circumstances treat this lightly. Whoever did this would have monstrous strength and this is dangerous."

All three responded in unison, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi moved to the door, and placed his hand on the door knob. Waiting for the three shinobi behind to show signs of being ready, he prepared himself as well. This opponent would have to be very capable. Gingerly easing the door open, he noticed that the room lacked light to the point of blindness. Even the hallways had an eerie glow to guide the way, but this room was pitch black.

Inoichi stood behind the Hokage, hand poised to strike out with the kunai that he held. Glancing at his comrades he could see Shibi leaking his insects into the room very slowly, and Shikaku already preparing his hands for the Kagezumaki no Jutsu (Shadow Clutch Technique). He noticed the Hokage fumbling on the wall for a light switch.

He saw an ominous red glow, even darker than the hallway hazard lights. It seemed to originate from an unkown source, but it made the room more visible if only slightly. Inoichi almost wish the light never came, as he was staring into the cold dead eyes of Danzo.

He didn't really know what to say. The distant look didn't seem like a good sign to him. He took a step back to come to a chilling realization. His face was like that because he _was_ dead; his head impaled on a rusty metal rod in the middle of the room.

Taking a glance around the room he couldn't help but wonder if it was a person or a monster that did this. Various parts, that he assumed were from Danzo, were impaled around the room. The outer square made up of his arms and legs, while his head was in the center. He didn't want to think about where his torso went. He could only assume it either met a similar fate and it wasn't in the room, or it was thrown in the gory hallway.

"Do you like what I did with the place? I think I made it rather homey."

All three spun around to face their enemy. What they didn't expect was to have to look down.

Shock struck their features as they peered at a young boy, no older than a fresh academy student. If he wasn't covered in blood, and showing off a smile that belonged in nightmares, they would have guessed he was somehow spared. His hair was completely matted down with blood, so the only striking feature that they could make out was his ocean blue eyes.

The only one of the four men that knew who the boy was, was well beyond shocked, and he had entered disbelief. He had been devastated when he had found out that Naruto disappeared. It had been the Anbu who broke him the news, and he couldn't help but shed a tear at the boy he considered an adopted grandson. To see the boy again after he had thought that he had accepted it, was crushing.

"Na-Naruto? Is that you, my boy?"

"Well, of course it is Gramps! Who else could I be?" The young boy said, while cocking his head to the side. His smile never fell.

"Naruto? You mean the-"

"Inoichi, you cannot speak of it! Remember, we can't break the rule," Shikaku warned.

Naruto giggled. "It's okay! I know of Kurama-san. He and I are good friends! He helped me break out of the chamber that the one armed man kept me in! He's very nice."

"You spoke to it, Naruto?" Sarutobi looked deathly pale.

"Yea! Kurama is fun. He helped me so much."

"Naruto, can you tell me who did this?" Sarutobi's voice wavering.

"I did it." Naruto's smile seemed to grow wider. "Although, a couple of them did it to themselves because they didn't want me to do it."

Inoichi glanced at Sarutobi and saw the pale old man show actual fear. "Inoichi I need you to check his mind. We need to know what happened and he's being vague."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Inoichi grew closer to the boy, gaining his attention. He continued to smile the entire time as Inoichi made the necessary hand signs and placed his hands to Naruto's head.

He felt the small leap, and he opened his eyes. A sewer?

 **"Why are you here, human? Leave IMMEDIATELY!"** the voice roared.

He felt genuine fear. He desired to run, and run he did. He came face to face with a large hallway after what seemed liked hours of running. His feet hurt, and the water around him smelled of smoke and ashes. Never before had any mind been like this. He could see fairly substantial cracks along the walls and ceiling.

He ended up tripping. Over what, he didn't know. Looking up he could see a long hallway filled with doors. They all lined up and continuously got more heavily locked as it went on. The first few memories were either unlocked or weakly locked.

Cracking the door open to one of the first doors labeled "Age Two," he felt sadness upon the sight. It was a memory of Naruto walking up to the matron of the orphanage. The look of pure hatred on the matrons face was despairing.

Naruto smiled up at the woman, only for her to yell at him to go back to his room. The world shifted, and Inoichi found himself witnessing Naruto sitting alone in a room washed in darkness. Naruto sat on the floor next to the foot of the bed, which could barely be considered a bed. The tears on his face made Inoichi look away. The malnourishment was very noticeable on the boy.

The world shifted again and Inoichi was back in the hall. He looked to the other doors and found that in the time that he was in their, the doors all gained more reinforcement. Naruto didn't want him seeing his memories, and Kyuubi was most likely helping.

Inoichi kept walking, until he came to the only door that was not yet reinforced. Not wanting to waste time, he immediately grabbed the door knob and threw it open. Noticing multiple figured, he entered a guarded stance.

"It's a shame that we couldn't cut you off from this door as well. Did you like what you saw?" came the condescending tone of the first figure.

"May I kill the intruder?" came a hyperactive voice to the left of the first voice. "Please? He's a stranger anyway!"

"I will rip him to shreds. Give me the word and he's dead," growled a voice, dripping with glee.

"We should just kill him so we can be left alone," a voice to the right monotonely. "He is a ninja. One more death wouldn't matter."

Each voice was different than the last in tone and mood. "Who are you?" Inoichi asked. He gripped a kunai on his belt.

The first voice spoke. "We are the various inner thoughts and personalities of Naruto Uzumaki. Although we all share a common trait or two, we are all different in one way or another."

The fourth voice came next. "We all share small traits of the old Naruto, such as the love of certain things like ramen. But, we also have a bloodlust. The life we lead is what caused our minds to alter. We split into separate entities."

"So what is different about you?" came the wavering voice of Inoichi.

The first voice spoke again. "I am seriousness and sobriety."

The second voice said, "I am his joy and fun!"

The third voice whispered, "I am his animalistic nature and instincts."

Finally, the fourth voice spoke as the figure walked forward. "And, I am his reasoning and logic. We all share similar traits, and at one time we may all have some partial control. Although, it could just be one or two at a time in control."

The other voices stepped forward into the faint red light. The first voice had a hard stare and his eyes were green. The second gave a large grin, and contained a sick look of glee. His eyes were orange. The third had wild hair that was longer than the others, and he had a more hunched posture, like that of a hybrid human and animal. His canines were longer than that of his other parts, which was saying something considering they all had wolf-like canines. His eyes were blood red. The fourth Naruto had purple eyes and a look in his eyes that radiated power.

"Now...," the first began,

" **GET OUT!"**

* * *

The three ninja waited for their fourth to come back. When they saw him gasp and hold his head, they immediately went to his side.

Shikaku spoke first, "Inoichi what happened? What did you see? You were in there for four hours." Urgency was evident in his voice.

"H-He is a broken person. His mind is what I imagined the entrance to hell to be," was the response.

"We have much to discuss," Sarutobi thought aloud," and Naruto we need you to come with us."

"Awe, and I was enjoying my time here." Naruto seemed genuinely upset about leaving the dungeon. This only unsettled the ninja more.

To say he was confused was to say that the Hokage was a position of light authority. The bewilderment he felt at the situation was ever so present as he looked at the fearful form of one of his Jounin, a Clan Head nonetheless. Turning his attention back to his comrade, he said, "We must take our leave." He glanced at Naruto, "And we are going to have to figure how to take care of Naruto. We are unaware of how much he knows, what he's gone through-" Naruto smiled at that, while his eyes gave off a brief red tint, before returning to normal,

"...and if he's still sane."

* * *

The memories swirled throughout his mind. He couldn't really tell certain bits apart anymore. He knew Sasuke, and he knew Gramps. He also knew of the One Armed Man, but he was killed so that didn't matter anymore. He hoped he could see Sasuke again though. He was the only one besides Gramps to talk to him normally.

The only problem was he now understood why those around him hated him. But, he found that he stopped caring. Gone was the boy that would prank and laugh. The new boy that took his place proudly proclaimed to be a Demon. No, not a monster. He was not a monster. He was a Demon.

He also found that, unlike what he had been told by Gramps, killing was not so bad. In fact, it was fun! Listening to the screams. The warm crimson blood flowing between your fingers. Even the smell was intoxicating to him.

He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kill Gramps, or the men next to him. Would he feel the same exhilaration? The same sense of freedom? Should he try?

What would it be like to kill Sasuke? Would he feel regret, happiness, or anything in between? The questions bounced off the inner walls of his mind. He found himself growing ever more anxious with every second that passed.

No matter. He would take a life again soon enough. Whether or not he regretted it was of no concern. Perhaps he wouldn't kill those closer to him. No, they would be saved for last. A gift from him to them, for giving him company back when he needed it. No, he only needed Kurama now. Even if the fox didn't like him, he was all he needed.

Perhaps he wouldn't kill those that didn't deserve it. After all, people like he used to be didn't need to die. Like a small child, or innocent adult. He could tell that the Old Man was not innocent, but was a kinder person. He could feel it. He will think about it. No point in deciding who to kill right now.

It was at that moment that his stomach grumbled. He was hungry? While he lived down there, he didn't even remember what he ate. How long had he been alone down there, after the slaughter? Two weeks? Three?

The Hokage obviously noticed this, "After the questions that we will ask, you may eat Naruto. Would you like to go to Ichiraku Ramen with me?"

Regardless of his newfound bloodlust, he couldn't help but salivate at the thought of his favorite food. "Yea, let's go! Hurry up and ask me the questions so we can go eat! I'm so starved. I haven't had ramen in a long time." Naruto found himself beginning to rant about his favorite food, and soon enough they were at the Hokage Tower.

Entering the interrogation room with the four Jounin Shinobi, Naruto never stopped his rant about his favorite ramen, and how much he would order. Sarutobi smiled at the old way in which Naruto spoke of the food as if it was a gift from Kami. He could tell Naruto was changed. In a terrible way. But, as long as he held that fascination for ramen, maybe there was hope for the boy to change again.

* * *

He had never believed that his smile could have been so utterly destroyed so quickly. They had been in the room for about two hours, and any question that they asked Naruto, would be dodged. It wasn't even very clever, he simply would answer in a peculiar way that left much to be desired.

For instance, when Hiruzen asked Naruto what Danzo did to him, the response was, "He did many things, and didn't do many things." For every answer he would give a wording similar to that. It was as if it was a game.

The only thing that they knew for sure was his mental state was completely chaotic. He would randomly laugh, or giggle, for what appeared to be no reason. When he wasn't laughing he had a face devoid of emotion. If they went off timing, it could be assumed he was mostly devoid of emotion, which could be a good thing if he were to be reincorporated in society.

He only found answers in the form of Inoichi. He successfully found an early memory, but nothing of the experiences Naruto had. Only one valuable piece of information came from the mental dive, and that was figuring out the current state of Naruto's mind. It was broken most likely beyond repair. It was also apparent that Naruto obtained Multiple Personality Disorder.

"Hey, Old Man, let's go get ramen!"

He turned his head to the boy. "Of course Naruto, let's go get you some ramen."

Hiruzen proceeded to exit the Tower, with Naruto by his side. "The fresh air is pretty nice to have again," Naruto said. It seemed like he was back into his more emotionless part. Perhaps when they got to Ichiraku's, Naruto would perk up like normal again. Even if it wasn't permanent, the flash back to the old Naruto would be nice. Regardless, Hiruzen was highly upset. It was hard not to show his discomfort and disappointment in himself. 'I'm sorry I failed you, Minato,' Hiruzen thought.

"Do you have the kind of ramen you want already picked out?"

"Of course, Old Man. I'm going to get thirteen bowls of miso, ten bowls of pork, eleven bowls of beef, and six bowls of the Ichiraku Special," Naruto monotonically stated. Hiruzen, regardless of the situation, had to sweat drop at the prospect of his wallet getting sucked dry.

Naruto and Hiruzen continued walking, and eventually found themselves at the small curtain of Ichiraku's entrance. True to his word, Naruto ordered every bit of ramen that he said he would. Hiruzen watched on as Naruto devoured his meal. In a record amount of time Naruto had completely guzzled down his meal. Hiruzen couldn't help but let a small smile play at his lips when he saw Naruto act fairly normal.

"Hey, old man, what're you going to do with me?"

Hiruzen was taken off guard. What _was_ he going to do with Naruto. He couldn't go to the orphanage or live on his own due to his mental state. "What would you like best Naruto?"

"I would like to either live on my own, or I could be put in the Konoha Mental Institute," Naruto stated nonchalantly, "I don't think I'm very fit to be in public seeing as I want to kill every other person I pass by."

Needless to say that Hiruzen was speechless. He also felt immense shame for what he allowed to happen to Naruto. "Very well Naruto. I feel it would be better to put you into the Institute."

Naruto turned to Hiruzen with a serious look in his eye. "I would like to request one small favor."

Hiruzen nodded, prompting Naruto to continue. "I would like to someday become a ninja. I feel that it would be an outlet for my newfound bloodlust."

"Naruto, the life of a ninja is extremely dangerous. I don't know if-"

"I will be fine Old Man."

Hiruzen sighed. "I will grant your request. Would you like to start the academy?"

Naruto shook his head. "I would much rather train in seclusion while at the Institute. I don't need the petty knowledge of what Konoha calls a school. I would like to join for the Genin Test and that is all."

Hiruzen rubbed his temples in an attempt to ease his growing headache. "Granted. Although, if you fail the Genin Test, I would rather you abandon your ninja goal, or at least take all of Ninja Training Courses."

"Agreed."

"Well then, we should be off." Hiruzen stated. It was a sad day. Naruto, the son of one of his precious people, was broken. Only time would tell of what would come of the blonde boy. Hiruzen wasn't at all worried about Naruto's ability to pass the Genin Test even at the age he is currently at. He could only hope that someday, Naruto may come back to them.

"Indeed, Old Man." Naruto chuckled with a wide grin. "This will be rather interesting."

* * *

He was in there for quite some time. Little did the guards know, he had a constant way of escape. Merging your chakra with that of a demon had its perks. It was as if he had _become_ the demon. It was refreshing. It made him feel _powerful_.

Naruto melded into the shadows. Appearing in the alley that he commonly escaped to, he observed the villagers roaming the late day streets. The sun was setting, and the smaller shops were closing up for the night. Naruto looked to the nearby bar, and saw what he was looking for.

A drunk man waltzed out of the door, holding booze and a young woman. The woman looked very uncomfortable and from what Naruto could tell, she was refusing to go with him. This obviously enraged the man, as when they had walked next to Naruto's alley, hey pulled her in. This was a fairly common occurrence in this alley, since it was so close to where the drunk slobs partied.

"Please, let me go! I won't tell anyone of this, I swear." The woman began crying. Naruto grew more antsy as each tear fell. He didn't care about the girl. Not at all. He only cared about the well deserved death of the scum. He may even kill the girl in the future, he didn't know. Naruto only knew that the truly strong and innocent deserved to be the last alive, until their inevitable death by his hands.

"Sorry honey, but you ain't leaving. You won't be telling nobody about this after I cut out that little tongue of yours." The man paused, thinking of his next line. "Of course, after I'm done usin' it."

The drunkard ripped off the woman's blouse, and just before he went any further, he found that he had lost his hands completely. Letting out a righteous scream, he had only half of a second before he was silenced. A shadow appeared to completely cover his mouth, and blood was leaking out from under the shadow. The man didn't know what was happening, but an intense burning pain flooded his mouth.

"Your tongue is the only thing getting cut today, mister." A childish giggle followed the whisper. "I am your Judge, Jury, and Executioner. You are sentenced to death by torture. This will be rather fun!" The disembodied voice revealed itself. A pure black shadow with what appeared to be spikey hair. Two glowing red eyes pierced through the darkness. When the figure closed his eyes and reopened them, black, circular shapes were in the iris, all connected by a small bridge.

The shadows released the man, and he attempted to speak. His words were completely slurred due to the blood and lack of a tongue.

"Your death will be long and painful. No one will know or care that you have disappeared." The voice then came from his right shoulder in a small whisper. "Prepare to die. Tsukuyomi."

The last the man saw or heard from the real world, was giggling and darkness. The woman was already nowhere to be seen. He shed a small tear before he succumbed to the all powerful genjutsu. Then all he knew was physical pain and mental torture.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long guys! I was swamped. I am sorry... I was either busy or lazy. Not like this is toooo on demand anyway. But, regardless I apologize.** **I have no idea on the date of the next update. Hopefully it's soon. School is back people... It's back. Next time we shall see if Sasuke reunites with Naruto! Maybe, or maybe not. Who knows? I do.**

 **Remember to leave your desired ships in the comments or my PM.**


End file.
